What We Really Want
by mitchell.lupus
Summary: What does Sakura really want? What does Kiba want? What will happen when they ask each other?


Okay everyone this is my first ever written story...ever...please r&r or whatever...

I have no idea if I'm doing this right or well-ha so any pointers would be great! I'll be working on further chapters soon if I get any feedback, that will probably keep me on track knowing that someone actually wants to see where this is going. THANKS!

* * *

It was just another day, or it would have been if not for the Anbu at my window, an Anbu I recognized.

"You have 3 minutes to come with me." a distinctly male voice said.

He had short shaggy brown hair and a white fox-like mask with two blue markings on either side of the face, I recognized him from Pein's attack, when he protected Lady Tsunade.

 _Well there goes my day off. Senpai must need me…_

I start to get up. _Actually come to think of it, if Senpai needed me Fox-mask-san would have just said the Hokage requires your presence at the tower and left. He wouldn't be waiting for me, or tell me to go with him. That could only mean…!_

"It's time for the test isn't it?" I ask, with barley contained glee.

He barley nods, but I catch it, and I'm off my couch and in my room grabbing my go pouch and changing into my gear in no time. Who needs 3 minutes when you have been preparing for this test for weeks.

I walk back through my living room and grab my sandals from the entry way. As I sit back on my couch to put them on, I hazard a glance at Fox-mask-san.

Taking a chance I ask "Any pointers?"

"You have 1 minute."

 _That's all I get?! I guess I shouldn't be surprised. *Sigh*_

"There are no pointers that I need to give you. You'll do great." Fox-mask-san whispers.

Surprised and slightly taken aback at the words I'm frozen.

"30 seconds…"

 _Crap_

I finish fastening my sandals and head towards the window and Fox-mask-san, he turns and leaps towards the closes rooftop. I only take a moment to secure my apartments seals before leaping into the air and follow Fox-mask-san.

I catch up and say "Thanks, I really appreciate the vote of confidence!"

Fox-mask-san only nods, but I understand, he probably wasn't supposed to talk to me as much as he already has.

We head towards the gate, we pass the gate. I've had my suspicious as to where the test will actually take place, but being that it's classified, I didn't know for sure until we arrive…The Forbidden Forest. When we arrive there are already other Anbu in full gear, and other Jonin presumably awaiting to take the test, same as me. My escort leaves my side and heads over to three other masked Shinobi.

 _Probably his team._ I think

I don't have time to notice anything else before a loud "SAKURA!" rings out and strong arms wrap around me lifting me in the air.

"What are you doing here?!" I'm asked by the same loud mouth.

I roll my eyes. "Naruto put me down, now." I said sternly. Thankfully before I'm anymore embarrassed he does so. Most people don't get our relationship. They confuse our closeness and loyalty for something more than it is. We are best friends and always will be, nothing more and certainly nothing less. No matter what. But the confusion on his face reminds me that for the last few weeks I've been hiding something from him, something important, something also known as this test. The test one takes to see if they fit into Anbu.

Backing out of Naruto's embrace my hand goes to the back of my head and I rub it, a nervous gesture that even Shinobi are impervious to.

"Same as you it seems." I say pointedly as I drop my hand.

Instantly Naruto goes into the same position I was just in. "Hehe." He responds.

"It's okay Naruto, I get it, I couldn't tell you, you couldn't tell me, no biggie. We are both doing this for the village."

"Whew Sakura I thought you were going to hit me into next week?!"

"Not this time." I reply with a smile.

"Well lookie who else is here."

I turn around to see that Kiba just spoke and is walking towards Naruto and I. Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru are all coming towards us too.

"Hi guys!" I exclaim happily, now that most of the Konoha 11 are here we will decimate this test!

"No Hinata, Choji, or Lee?" I ask no one in particular.

Ino speaks up and says "You know Hinata isn't made for these kinds of missions, and Choji and Lee both draw too much attention to themselves."

"Yeah I figured just making sure. I wonder how they will pair us up then, not being able to be in our typical teams?" I continue to look around at the other faces wondering if I'll be paired with people I don't really know. Granted now that I think about it besides Naruto, Ino and what Ino tells me I don't really know a lot about the other Konoha 11 present either. Personally anyway, being the Hokage's apprentice and only third to Lady Tsunade and Shizune in rank at the hospital has afforded me much knowledge medically and otherwise about the clans and their Jutsu.

"Let's get started." Eagle-mask-san says, gaining my attention.

"First we'll split you up into groups, then we'll give each group a scroll. This test is much like when you were Genin, but not only will you have to fare against the natural elements of the Forbidden Forest, and the other newly formed teams, but you will also have to defend or go up against present Anbu teams to complete your mission."

 _That's hardly a surprise after all this is Anbu, what better way to see if we fit into their organization than to fight against them. Naruto is unusually quite?_

I look over towards Naruto to see if there's something wrong, but I just see him staring determinedly at Eagle-mask-san. _Well I'm glad to see that he is taking this seriously._ Little did I know that Lady Tsunade had a talk with our favorite Hokage-to-be. Consisting of mainly threats that not only would this test be to see if Naruto could fit the needs of an Anbu member by being stealthy, but also a test to see if he has what it takes to be the next Hokage, including being serious and responsible. Bottom line, pass this test or not only will you not be an Anbu member, but you won't be Hokage either. Obviously Lady Tsunade knew this incentive would only inspire Naruto to do his best.

I start to turn back around to face Eagle-mask-san, but notice Kiba is watching me like I was just watching Naruto, and seems to be lost in thought. I try to catch his eye to make sure he is okay, and soon he's looking me in the eyes. Just when I'm about to motion him to ask if he is okay he starts to slowly smirk at me. _*Hump* He's good._ I look away.

Eagle-mask-san starts reading off names determining the teams. At first I'm fully listening, but then my mind wanders as I haven't heard my name or any of my friends yet.

 _What is Kiba smirking about? Maybe I'm just imagining it, but It seems he's been doing that a lot lately. Whenever Ino makes me go out with her and the gang it usually involves drinking and dancing. I say Ino makes me, but I enjoy it more than I could ever let her know, she just wouldn't let me live it down. However it's when we are out that I've noticed Kiba smirking a lot, at me. I don't know why, he's never asked me to dance or go out or anything, but I've also noticed he hasn't danced with anyone else lately either. I know he dances, he dances well too if memory serves, so I wonder why he hasn't danced with anyone the last few times we have all gone out?_

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the name of the same person I'm thinking about.

"Kiba, Neji and Sakura." Eagle-mask-san says in monotone.

 _Well this should be interesting, at least I'm not with complete strangers._

I look over at my temporary team members just to notice that Kiba is smirking at me again, and Neji just looks the same as he always does, bored.

"Awe man Sakura we aren't teammates?!" Naruto exclaims.

"Naruto we will always be Team 7, but we must learn to work well with others too. Don't worry!"

"Naruto, Tenten, Shino." Eagle-mask-san he says next, followed by "Ino, Shikamaru, Daisuke."

Naruto doesn't have any time to say anything else since Fox-mask-san starts handing out scrolls and telling those groups to head into the forest. I barley have time to give Naruto a reassuring smile before Neji is handed our teams' scroll and I follow his lead into the forest to get this test underway.


End file.
